girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-06-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/111475.html My plan was a gem-like thing of perfect beauty!]" --Tarvek Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ichor of somnia, I presume? Wonder if gil left the jar lying around? I wonder if he's immune to it? --Rej ¤¤? 05:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I knew Zola was up to no good and now she found Lucreazia's lair. Agathahetrodyne 05:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear... even her gas grenade is pink... the horror, the horror... -Sir Chaos 08:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) That's the best place for her. Given her past history, she will probably kill herself with the machines (unless she was always faking when she was the damsel in distress). Argadi 09:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Does she actually believe she is the heterodyne? could she be that deluded? or as i originally thought she is really aggys sister? Agathahetrodyne 13:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) also is that c-gas and if so they will be unconcious for about three days.Agathahetrodyne 13:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) This isn't actually a problem. Zeetha and the others are upstairs with the muse body and the castle (there is no way Zola managed to knock out Zeetha), Gil or Higgs may be immune to the gas, and even if ''everyone ''is unconscious, Tiktoffen will keep her from doing too much damage. Discar Tiktoffen is an unknown as far as loyalties go, he was a double agent working for the Baron and Tarvek, but he seems to have changed allegiancies when aggy presented herself , but he also left with zola, he is truly working for whomever is on top at the moment. However Zola should be tying to complete her assignment which is to ring the DOOM BELL and show herself right after at the main entrance. Agathahetrodyne 16:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : According to the castle (sorry, I don't have time to find the reference), Tiktoffen was working for the castle so he was (at least) a triple agent. If he is still working for the castle (and if Tiktoffen and Zola have been listening for a while) he would want Agatha to complete her project. In any case, I wouldn't be surprised to have him stab Zola in the back. : At one point I expected Agatha to cause the Doom Bell to be rung, followed by Zola going out and taking credit. That looks less likely at this point. Argadi 17:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Knowing everyone involved, the sequence of events for that would likely be: :: 1) Agatha rings Doom Bell :: 2) Zola appears in front of awed Mechanicsburgers proclaiming "I am the true Heterodyne heir." :: 3) Castle makes city defense systems incinerate Zola and says "No, you´re not." :: So, you´re right, it´s unlikely to happen. -Sir Chaos 20:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: "Does she actually believe she is the heterodyne?"...Ladies and gentlemen, Zola is in a lab whose function is to transfer consciousnesses. What better place to actually become the Heterodyne? Tofk 02:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC)